Red on Black Shadows
by Draenian
Summary: Violent pasts. Revenge involving death. Another Dark Brotherhood member is born. As with Kai Aldiri. But in the shadows of the Brotherhood lies another strange society. Will this new society be a fatal threat to the Brotherhood? Or all of Cyrodiil?
1. Chapter 1

_First off, I wish to say that I am not a typical raging, screaming fan of the Dark Brotherhood and the members, Lucien Lachance in particular. Yes, I enjoy the Dark Brotherhood and the quests within the game, however I am no raging screaming fan. Sorry, that thought just annoys me. to Bethesda Softworks and in no way an I claiming any of it as my own. to me. And I suggest no one steal them cuz I will not show mercy. Thank you!_

_Despite the fact that this fanfic will indeed contain romance and all that jazz, I am not the typical Mary Sue writer. At least I hope not anyways... I am writing this merely for fun. Practice for two novels I have on the go. No, neither of those are based off of a game, only my imagination. This gives me a chance to step away from the huge writer's block I have and venture to other parts of my imagination. If anyone thinks otherwise, then that's fine you may do so all you want._

_I have always enjoyed the Elder Scrolls games. Well I've only played Morrowind and Oblivion. But they are amazing games. The story is enriching, and the fact that you can stray away from the main quest and venture to other mini quests and such make it that much more enjoyable. I also find the environment absolutely stunning._

_Anyways, this game, Oblivion, has inspired me to write a fanfic based off of the well loved Dark Brotherhood. I know there are quite a few fics based off of this and this is nothing new. But I needed to try my hand as well._

_This story does not follow the quest within the game. I have and will create my own quests. Besides, we all know the quests, no matter how much detail is poured into it. Don't get me wrong though! I have read many of the fanfics here and they are exceptionally amazing and in no way am I saying mine is better. Infact I know it isn't and there are always many improvements I need to make. As with all writers. But I wanted to give a different approach and try something new._

_Hopefully it doesn't come out too badly. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes of any kind don't hesitate to tell me! Unfortunately the stupid touchpad on my laptop always has to interfere with my typing...as is the common annoyance with all laptop users. At least the ones that haven't figured out how to disable the damned thing! Anyways, sorry for the long intro but it had to be done!_

_If you don't like my story then do us all a favor and don't review. However, any rants or bad comments will be laughed at by myself and most likely the others! I don't get angry at rude comments, I only find them amusing. So try if you like! If you do like it then huzzah! I will not be one to press for reviews or say I will not upload a new chapter until people do. They are nice and to see one inspires me to continue but it isn't completely necessary. So without further boring the crap out of you, enjoy the story! Er...sorry for the short first chapter. I had NO idea it was this short. That won't happen often I promise!_

_All characters, places, all almost everything else originating from Elder Scrolls: Oblivion are copyright_

_All characters I create within the story are copyright to me. And I don't suggest stealing them either, I won't show mercy._

----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it's been almost a year." Muttered the young Imperial woman as she gazed at the stone ceiling above.

Twenty three year old Kai Aldiri lay in her bed, her arms folded beneath her head. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get to sleep. Her mind constantly drifting. Drifting to memories she didn't wish to remember. But she couldn't not remember. They were powerful memories, tragic memories. But weren't they always? Her brows furrowed as they swirled around, all the way up to one particular night when a frightening black robed man appeared to her. Lucien Lachance.

This time anger replaced the distant look on her face. She wasn't angry at the fact she was given the opportunity to join the infamous Dark Brotherhood. No, she thoroughly enjoyed everything about the 'family'. She had a home now, and she enjoyed her work. If that's what you could call work, to her it was anyways. She wouldn't change her life for the world.

It was that man. Lucien Lachance. The very thought of him infuriated her. Every time she saw him she wanted to continuously punch him in the face, maybe kick him in the groin for good measure. Not kill him, no, for that would be against one of the Five Tenants. Not only that but just to make him suffer a little would suffice just nicely.

Ever since joining the Dark Brotherhood the two never got along. Much like between her and M'raaj-Dar, however that was many just silence, neither acknowledging one another's presence. But the Khajiit was like that with most of the members. Sure he sold her merchandise and spells, but charged outrageously for them. The only thing she ever bought from the mangy cat was poisonous apples. For which merchant would honestly sell poisonous apples to the regular everyday citizen.

It made her so angry the way Lucien scrutinized her for everything. Telling her she did poor on a mission without explaining why, too sloppy, or she was too clumsy. These very thoughts made her blood boil.

Kai let out a long sigh and forced herself to relax, "My god I feel like such a child." She growled to herself.

The stress was beginning to build again so she decided she needed to get out for awhile. Kai pushed the covers aside and rose from the bed. She changed into her normal clothes, simple loose black trousers, a sleeveless black shirt and a black vest. Black grew on her since joining the Brotherhood.

Kai reached over beside her bed and pulled up a simple grey backpack. She stuffed her Shrouded Armor into it along with a couple of simple healing potions, a couple of scrolls for emergency use, and a long black cloak for added warmth at night. Reaching beside the table she grabbed her sword belt and clipped it around her waist. Her weapon of choice was an Ebony Shortsword, a gift given to her. However she didn't know who the giver was. Vicente approached her several months ago and merely said it was a gift from the Night Mother. She didn't truly believe it but there was no one in the Sanctuary she could think of that would go out of their way to give her a gift.

The blade's deep black and purple hued color captivated her the moment she unsheathed the blade. Just below the hilt three was a metallic blue engraving set in the language of the Old. She was informed the language spelled her first and last name. Whoever was strange enough to give her this gift, she was eternally grateful for.

For added protection in emergency cases she clipped an extra dagger around her left ankle. Attached to her swordbelt on the opposite side of the sword she kept a set of five throwing knives. Five more were kept in her bag as spares. She moved over to the cupboards and removed some extra rations of food, not knowing how long she would be gone for.

Pulling the bag over her shoulders she walked to the large doors leading to the common room. As she stepped out she glanced about, noting how empty and quiet it was, "Everyone can't honestly be out?" She wondered outloud to herself.

"Not quite my dear. Although I must admit the quiet is rather relaxing for a change." Said a soft voice to the right of Kai's position.

Kai glanced over to see Vicente Valtieri, the friendly Dark Brotherhood vampire member, sitting at one of the tables with a large text opened in his palms. He rose his gaze to look upon the young female, a soft smile on his lips, "I see you are packed for a journey. May I ask where?"

Kai shrugged, "No where in particular really. I just need to clear my mind is all."

Vicente straightened in his seat his red eyes, something she long got used to, still upon her own, "Well if it will make your journey a little more worth the time, I have a contract."

Kai's brows rose in interest, "A contract you say? What is it about?"

Vicente grabbed a rolled piece of parchment sitting upon the table and handed it to her, "The target is in the city of Chorrol so traveling there will take a bit, which I'm sure is what you want anyways."

Kai took the rolled parchment from the vampire's hand and nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what I want."

"Good. Your target is a Dunmer male by the name of Dreler Rayus. He is a notorious and rather dangerous thief. He is not, by the way, apart of the Thieves Guild. He likes to use Paralysis on his victims but only if they notice his presence. He normally strikes at night. He is dangerous because of the Paralysis spells and potions he uses, but he won't hesitate to injure people too. Not kill them but injure them in any way he sees fit for the situation. His current hideout is unknown, so you'll need to do some investigation." Vicente explained.

Kai nodded, "I understand. Is there any bonuses in this contract?"

"No child there is not."

"Damn." She said, placing the parchment into her backpack.

Vicente chuckled, "Perhaps upon a more challenging contract. This one should not be much of a challenge for one such as yourself."

Kai tilted her head, "Now that you mention it. This contract seems like it should be for one of the lower rank, perhaps a Murderer or Slayer."

"Worry not dear Kai. I did not ask for you to accept this contract because I believe your skills are lacking. Ordinarily I would not give you contracts at all due to your rank as an Assassin. However, Anya, our newest Murderer, is currently out on her first contract and no one else is available. You just happened to have been here at this moment, wanting to venture outside so I opened up the opportunity to you. You do not have to accept this if you do not wish to."

Kai shook her head, "No, I apologize. I will gladly accept this contract, the break will be nice. I was just curious."

The vampire smiled, "I see. Well I wish you luck. Be wary of Paralysis spells this man uses."

Kai returned the smile, "Don't worry I will be fine. I will return within the week. Thanks again Vicente. He nodded, "Farewell child." He reopened the text and returned to his reading.

Before heading out, Kai quickly returned to the living quarters to retrieve the two saddlebags she didn't think she would need. With a little extra rations and her bedroll inside she put them over the shoulder and made for the exit. Kai walked over to an opening in the corner off to the right a bit where a ladder led upwards. She climbed the ladder smoothly, even with the added weight, and exited out the Sanctuary wells hatch. Glancing around she quickly jumped out and closed the hatch before making her way onto Cheydinhals stone streets. The sun was up, showing noonish. The light touched the Imperial woman, her bright copper colored hair shimmering brightly. Despite the fact that she wore all black her hair tended to give her away completely. Usually she had to wear a hood on a mission, only using an enchanted ring she found that made her invisible. Unfortunately she was rather utterly useless when it came to spells. Even a simple healing spell eluded her to her embarrassment. But at the same time she didn't mind, the use of spells was completely irrelevant as an assassin in her eyes.

Kai made her way out the East gate and towards the stables. She wandered around the main corral to a slightly smaller one behind it. Upon approaching a loud whinny reached her ears. She smiled as a large black stallion trotted from the other side to greet her. Another whinny caught Kai's attention and she rose a brow as another black horse within the same corral as he stallion trotted over.

Kai placed a hand on both the horse's muzzles, giving them a scratch. She looked to the slightly smaller horse, its distinctive and red eyes gazing back at her, "Shadowmere. Your presence here can't be good. No offense to you of course."

Shadowmere snorted in return and nibbled on the woman's vest. Kai giggled and scratched behind her ear. Shadowmere was the only horse, especially since being a mare, that could share an enclosure with her stallion, Aidan. As with most stallions, keeping them in an area with other horses is a very bad idea, and Aidan is no exception. Shadowmere is a special case. She was put in his enclosure and Aidan, doing as what studs do best, was in the mare's space and tried to mount her. Shadowmere flattened her ears and kicked back sharply, hitting the young stud on the muzzle. She then spun around and gave him a painful nip on his rump, leaving a scar that remained even to this day. Aidan's pride was shattered that day and he bowed down to the ruthless mare. He never attempted to mount her, but constantly follows her around like a lost child. However, when it comes to other horses, he is still his tough stallion self.

Kai moved to the gate, opened it and slipped inside. The two horses followed behind the woman curiously. Kai placed the saddlebags on the ground under a small shelter. Stepping over to a railing she grabbed first the bridle and slipped it over the stallion's head. Aidan stood calmly and patiently but she could see his withers twitching with anticipation. She grabbed the saddle and heaved it over his tall back. She then tightened the girth and clipped the chest straps to the saddle. Making sure the saddle fitted perfectly, she then placed the saddlebags behind the saddle and fitted them into place.

Kai grabbed the reins and led the tall, midnight black stallion out of the corral. Once she closed the gate she felt a slight nudge on the shoulder. She turned and smiled a the black mare, "Sorry girl but I can't take you. Don't worry you won't be here long and we'll return soon."

Oh how she would have loved to bring the mare with her, knowing how enraged the mare's rider would be seeing his prized horse no where to be seen. However, as much fun as the prank would be, she knew constraint and focused forward. Not to mention it would technically be an act of stealing and she could possibly be expelled and face the Wrath of Sithis. She shuddered internally, not wanting to know what that was like.

With a final pat she turned and placed a foot in the stirrup, Kai mounted easily onto the back of her horse. With only a click and a light tap on the sides, Aidan moved into a smooth trot and headed down the road and west to Chorrol.

The black stallion's coat shone in the warm afternoon sun. His rider blended well with his black coat, minus her red hair however. Kai looked rather small on the stallion's back, seeing how he was a staggering seventeen hands high to her five foot six inches.

They passed a mounted Imperial Guard and both exchanged a nod. She chuckled inside at the fact that the Guard had no idea he had just exchanged a silent greeting with a deadly assassin. None of them knew, nor would they ever know.

Cheydinhal slowly moved out of sight and all around them forests would eventually break into a valley. Behind them was the great Valus and Jerall Mountains, the tall borders that stood between Cyrodiil and Morrowind.

The ride was exactly what Kai needed, The stress and thoughts melted away. Her gaze drifted to the scenery around her, sights she could never get sick of. It was only three days beforehand that she had traveled the same road, seen the same scenery, but to her it was somehow still different each time.

The ride to Chorrol was fairly uneventful. She met one bandit along the road closer to the Imperial City, which she disposed of easily. Few travelers were seen along the way, increasing in numbers much closer to the Imperial City. The further from the large city, the less amount of people she encountered. She liked it better this way anyways.

The journey took approximately two days going at a steady but easy pace. Kai arrived outside the city gates at the North Country Stables where she stabled Aidan, requesting his own separate enclosure of course. She made her way inside the opened gates. She didn't mind Chorrol, slightly bigger than Cheydinhal but the crowds annoyed her. Perhaps a trait picked up from being within the Brotherhood for so long.

Through the south gates led directly to the Fountain Gate district of Chorrol. The once flowing statue fountain had long stopped flowing water and had now filled with earth. Kai still liked the earth filled fountain, finding the carving quite beautiful.

Turning to the right, Kai headed straight for an almost rundown looking Inn. Despite its shabby look, the Grey Mare was comfortable enough for her, not to mention the price was suitably cheap. Kai opened the door to the Grey Mare and stepped through. It was fairly quiet that day, only three residents sat at the tables off to the right of the small lobby area of the Inn. She stepped to the main counter, ignoring the few stares she received, and rose her gaze to meet a tall woman.

Kai was greeted with a smile, "Miss Aldiri, it's good to see you again. How goes your research?"

Kai returned the smile to tall Nord woman gave her, "Hello Emfrid, it's good to see you too. The research goes well, a challenge nonetheless."

"How long are you here for?" Asked Emfrid.

"I'm not quite sure. However probably no more than four or five days."

"Well would you like to book a room for five for just in case?"

Kai nodded, "Sure, let's do that. If I need more time I'll pay on the fourth day. If I leave early, just give whomever comes in next the paid room."

Emfrid's brows rose in surprise. Then again, Kai had always been a fairly generous type. It's too bad the Nord had no idea how wrong she really was. Kai needed to keep on an act in order to conceal her true intentions. She often acted like a traveling Mage, collecting alchemical ingredients. Despite the fact she was dreadful with spells, she was infact, very talented in creating potions and poisons. So when she said she was out researching for ingredients, she was also partially telling the truth. Usually while traveling or just out and about, she often would search for new, rare, unique, or common found ingredients for her studies on the side between contracts.

"Well alright then. That will be 50 gold for the five nights." Emfrid answered.

Kai moved her hand to a pouch at her side. She dug around before removing the payment for her stay. She placed the coinage on the counter. Emfrid quickly counted it out before she was satisfied and gave Kai a key.

"Yours is upstairs, the second room on the right." Explained the Nord as she put away the gold.

Kai smiled, "Thank you Emfrid. Have a good day."

Kai took the key and headed upstairs with her gear. Once upstairs, she stepped to the second door on the right as told. She inserted the key and turned, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Nothing had changed at all in the many times she had stayed at the Grey Mare. Upon entering, there was a simple single bed with a chest directly infront. There wasn't a whole lot of space but it was comfortable enough.

Kai moved to the bed and dumped her gear on top of the bed. She sat down for a moment to gather her thoughts. She sighed deeply before rising and stepped out of the room, locking the door behind her and placing the key into one of the three pouches tied to the belt around her waist. With a quick step she walked back down the stairs and exited onto the streets of Chorrol.


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for leaving an incredibly boring firts chapter and not updating in some time! I have four other stories on the go right now, two fanfics and two novels of my own creation, and all four I have a damned writer's block....It's absolutely ridiculous! Not to mention annoying. I don't wish to leave this story so long without updating frequently since it's so new. Not to mention that there are alot of fics based on Oblivion that it will just as easily be bypassed. I will do my best to update more. Also I will try to post longer chapters as well._

_This chapter isn't the greatest either but hopefully will spark some interest. If not, oh well. If anyone sees spelling and/or grammar mistakes you are more than welcome to point them out. I do my best to spellcheck my work. I don't like sloppy work, it drives me insane. However, completely strangely out of place words or letters could be due to the incredibly annoying touchpad on my laptop. You laptop users know what I'm talking about don't you? BAH!_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy. I'm not going to push to review, do so if you wish, I don't like doing that lol. Thank you!_

--------------------------------------

One of the first things Kai did when investigating a mission was always to speak to a beggar. They were by far the best way to seek information about almost everything. She always told new recruits to use beggars to better investigate into any contract.. Their eyes and ears were always mindful of their surroundings. They knew almost everything about everyone and all events throughout the city. What else did they have to do anyways? They has much more use than what everyone gave them credit for afterall.

Kai approached a shirtless, tattered, dirty and rather smelly Breton male beggar. He turned away from a passing citizen, whom ignored his begging plees for a gold coin, and turned his attention to Kai. Under his begging plees she could see the greed and trickery.

"Please spare an old beggar a coin. I could buy a loaf of bread." He begged with as much pity as he could muster.

Kai stood with her arms crossed and rose a brow, "Perhaps you could give me a little information."

The Breton's expression changed with her words, "Oh? And what information is this?"

"I need to know about a Dunmer by the name of Dreler Rayus."

"Hmmm...I may know something about this Dreler. But it requires a price."

Kai sighed, "It always does. Will ten gold provide this information?"

A grin appeared on the man's lips and his eyes fell greedily upon the coins the Imperial woman pulled from her pouch, "Oh that will suffice nicely." He pocketed the coins, "So you want to know about this Rayus man eh?"

Kai nodded, "Yes. I want to know where he resides and what he does during the day, and more importantly at night."

The beggar's expression suddenly turned sour, "That good for nothing wretched piece of Dunmer flesh! He stole from me! I have nothing!" He cried insanely.

His crazed actions did not faze the assassin, "I need to know more."

He seemed to calm a little, "I do know that Dreler lives within the city. I do not think he has a home of his own, however I frequently see him go to and from a home within the west district of Chorrol. He generally is asleep from 4am to noon. Usually anyways. He does not always perform his thieving ways. He attempts to mingle with the public but I know what he is." His eyes narrowed as at last words.

"Yes I understand." Replied the young assassin with a hint of irritation in her voice, "Does he have a routine? Eat or shop anywhere in particular?"

"Why yes! He frequents the Oak and Crosier in fact. Spends many hours there. Yes many hours indeed. Drinks his thieving problems away." He muttered, but then returned his attention to the subject, "And then I often see him going to and from a house also in West Chorrol. But not the same one he sleeps in."

Kai was silent for a moment, thinking over his words. Finally she unfolded her arms and smiled to the beggar, "Thank you. The information you have provided will be a great help."

The Breton man grinned, obviously oblivious to Kai's true intentions, "If you need anymore help I am always willing to provide it!"

Kai turned from the man with a final nod and casually made her way down the street. Her eyes fell upon a particularly large building across from the fountain. She made her way over, her eyes glancing upon the sign overhanging the door. _The Oak and Crosier. _Sighing, she placed her hand upon the knob and opened the door. It was going to be along day.

------------------------------------------

For many long hours Kai Aldiri sat within the Oak and Crosier. She sat alone, listening to all the activity, to all the talk amongst the citizens. Nothing reached her ears about her target unfortunately.

Upon the second day, she sat at a table within the corner of the Inn, half hidden within the shadows. A simple glass of water set infront of her. Her eyes constantly scanning her surroundings. It was approximately mid afternoon when the first sign of activity began. A Dunmer male entered the Inn.

Her trained eyes focused instantly upon the man, but she remained unmoving of her position. Her eyes followed the man as he took a seat at a table at the far corner of the Inn. His eyes scanned the room but they mainly trained upon the door. He sat for over an hour, watching the residents in an almost paranoid manner. Kai knew this man wasn't her target. This man did not seem like the right person. She she say, waiting.

A short time later the door to the Inn opened again. Kai's gaze along with the seated Dunmer's moved to the opening door. Another Dunmer male stepped inside. His expression seemed more serious than the first to enter. The man's dark gaze first scanned the room from his position. For a brief moment her emerald green eyes locked with his dark ones. She could read the few emotions he possessed within the brief contact.

Anger, power, and madness above all. Yes, he was the one.

Dreler Rayus' eyes then shifted to the other Dunmer sitting alone in the corner of the Inn. He moved to him and pulled up a chair at the table. Kai kept still, her arms crossed upon the tabletop. She could see the pair in the corners of her eyes, her ears listening to their hushed conversation.

"Do you have it Rand?" Asked Dreler with a hint of authority.

"Y...yes I have it." The more paranoid man, Rand, stammered his eyes quickly moving about the room before falling back to Dreler, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Dreler's brow rose, "And what would make you think this?"

Rand gulped, sweat forming on his brow, "I...I've heard a rumor that there is a contract out on you. A contract with the Dark Brotherhood."

A malicious grin formed across Rayus' lips, "Is that right? Well by all means let them come. The Dark Brotherhood, ha! They are nothing more than pitiful murderers. I am not so easily beaten by such amateurs. I do not fear them."

Fear appeared in Rand's eyes, "But Dreler, they..."

Dreler rose a hand in silence, "Enough. I will not hear of this Dark Brotherhood nonsense. Just hand over the key and we'll part ways."

Rand reluctantly pulled from his pocket a key and handed it to Dreler. Dreler smiled, "That's better. Thank you friend. Within a week you will hear all over Chorrol of my successful break-in of Castle Chorrol. When the Honorblade is in my possession I will be known as the greatest thief in all Cyrodiil. Greater even the Gray Fox!"

Rand sighed and shook his head, "I think you may be going too far this time Dreler. However, I have given you the key and the warning."

Dreler barked a laugh, "The key is the important thing. The warning I will disregard." He rose from his seat, "Tomorrow night is when I will strike. I will return victorious."

"If you say so." Rand replied quietly as Dreler turned and left the Inn.

Within the shadows, a smile formed on the corners of her lips. Such a fool not to heed the warning. To believe the Dark Brotherhood was nothing more than murderers was nothing short of a mistake. A mistake the assassin will surely enjoy.

Kai's eyes flicked to Rand once more and wondered for only a moment if this man was the one that performed the ancient ritual to ask the Dark Brotherhood to place a contract out on Rayus. She made a note to herself to ask Vicente if it was indeed the case.

------------------------------

His heartbeat pounding in his chest was almost deafening. Moving throughout the castle was proving much more difficult than he anticipated. A few times he had a close call with patrolling guards, but he pressed on once deemed safe. It crossed his mind several times that perhaps this was indeed going too far. But he refused to back down now.

"You should have listened Dreler Rayus." An eery voice echoed a whisper down the halls.

Dreler stopped dead in his tracks. He held his breath but his heartbeat was still deafening. He jerked his head around, eying every nook and cranny for the source of the voice, "Wh...who's there?" He stammered.

"You were given fair warning Rayus." Whispered the echoing voice again.

"Show yourself!" Dreler hissed with a little more confidence.

"The Night Mother is most displeased with your actions." The whisper sounded directly in his ear.

Dreler spun around but nothing was in sight. His anger was beginning to rise, "I said show yourself coward!"

"Ah cowardice. The act of being unable to face danger. How wrong you are." Answered the voice.

Dreler whipped around again. He glimpsed some movement in the shadows ahead and needed to do a double take to be sure. His anger swiftly changed to fear as his eyes fell upon a black clad figure standing in the shadows. At first he thought it was nothing but his fears were conclusive once he caught sight of a shortsword at the figure's side along with a few throwing knives.

His eyes widened, "Y...you're one of them aren't you? An assassin for the Dark Brotherhood."

Kai stepped partially out of the shadows, however the hood covered her features, "Your friend warned you Dreler. Yet you still waved him aside. To believe the Dark Brotherhood was nothing more than cut throats and murderers was a grave mistake."

Dreler caught sight of a flash of green beneath the hood covering her features, "Wait. You're the one I saw at the Inn. The woman sitting not far from Rand and myself."

Kai said nothing. The Dunmer suddenly let out a hysterical laugh, the madness clear in his eyes, "A woman! The Dark Brotherhood sends a mere woman to assassinate me! I am insulted. To think the infamous Brotherhood could do much better than that!" He shook his head, "No matter. You shall be easy enough to dispose of."

In one swift motion Dreler shot a bright green light at the assassin. Kai just barely dodged the Paralysis spell that shot passed her, missing her by inches. Dreler was quick and swiftly unsheathed a Longsword and swung at the woman. Kai stepped directly to him, unsheathing her Ebony Shortsword and parried his attack. Dreler quickly gathered himself and swung angrily horizontally at her head. His attack was cut short and he stopped in mid swing. Intense pain shot all throughout his body. He could feel the warm vital liquid within him suddenly seep away.

Kai took a step back, removing her blade from the Dunmer's abdomen. He dropped to his knees and his gaze rose to meet her own. She could see the fear and agony, but felt no pity.

"Sithis demands your blood Dreler Rayus. And he shall receive it." She whispered, her voice filled with a deadly ring that sent chills running down Dreler's dying body.

The life quickly drained from the Dunmer's body and he slumped slowly to the ground. Kai watched him for a few moments before she turned and slipped into the shadows once more.

---------------------------

Kai sat upon a log infront of a small, crackling fire. Her gaze was fixed upon the fire, her thoughts upon her completed mission. She stayed within Chorrol for an extra day. Within that time she overheard a guard talking to another about a body found dead in the Castle. She took that moment to leave and began her way back to Cheydinhal.

Now she sat halfway between Chorrol and Cheydinhal for the night, slightly off the road. Aidan stood not far ahead, his muzzle within the lush grass. Suddenly the stallion's head jerked up and he gazed into the darkness, his ears perked forward and his lips twitching. Kai watched the stallion, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

Aidan nickered lightly and a black clad figure stepped out of the darkness, placing a hand on Aidan's nose. Instantly, a frown formed across Kai's mouth and her eyes narrowed, "Lucien." She growled, "What do you want?"

Beneath his hood she could see the smirk on his lips, "Why, I am merely passing through."

Kai snorted, "Don't feed me that load of nonsense. You were watching my mission's progress. Aren't you supposed to be watching over the novices?"

Lucien stepped forward, the light from the fire revealing his form and parts of his features, "Anya returned a couple of days ago and I was bored."

"So you decided to follow me instead."

He shrugged, "Well since you are the only member out on a contract, yes. As is my job of course. And I must say Aldiri, for a contract meant for a lower ranking member you were rather sloppy this..."

"Save it Lachance!" Kai snapped, rising to her feet, "I'm getting rather tired of your constant ridicule of my progress!" She paced, the anger rising in her chest, "It's always 'you're too sloppy this' or 'you leave yourself too open that'. I'm sick of it Lucien!"

In a frightening flash Lucien moved to her pacing form and spun her around to face him, his hand gripping her arm tightly. Slight fear washed over her as her gaze met his intense ones.

"As is my job Aldiri." He said, his voice cold and full of authority, "I ridicule to better train all members. If they are not told of their mistakes how will they learn."

After a moment he released her and stepped away. Kai stood, her other hand moving to rub where he had gripped her arm. Her eyes fell upon the fire, her mind going over his words. She felt extremely sheepish for the way she acted. Childish even. Kai knew he was right, despite how she wished otherwise, he was right.

Kai sat down upon the log silently. Lucien sat across from her, she could feel his gaze upon her. They were silent for some time before he finally spoke, "Your mission wasn't the only reason why I followed you."

Kai blinked and looked to him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Upon Murderer Anya's return to Cheydinhal she was ambushed and attacked by white clad figures. I know not who they are or what their cause is. But I believe they are targeting Dark Brotherhood members."

Kai's eyes widened, "How do they know who is apart of the Brotherhood?"

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded, "This is what concerns the Black Hand. We do not know how they know or where they are accessing this information. Anya isn't the first to be attacked either. One of the other Speakers was attacked a week ago. They were defeated rather easily and they were thought nothing more than perhaps bandits. But when Anya was attacked we knew they were not just mere bandits. They were too organized. However this time they went for a much less experienced member."

"They must have believed that she was too weak to handle a group attack." Kai answered.

"She was." Lucien replied, his eyes rising to meet hers, "I don't think they anticipated me to be nearby, but Anya was still injured in the ordeal."

Kai was silent, processing the information. Her brows furrowed as thoughts went through her mind. She blinked and looked to him, "Hang on. When I left Cheydinhal I saw Shadowmere in the corral with Aidan. But the Sanctuary was completely empty when I left."

"We would have only just missed one another. Vicente said you had just left also."

Kai merely nodded and then replied, "What of the others?"

"They all know as they all returned shortly after Anya was brought back to the Sanctuary. You are the last as you were away of course."

Kai rose a brow, "If you knew I was returning why didn't you wait until then."

"Because you are alone and they may strike knowing this."

Kai heard a very small hint of concern on his voice and smirked, "Since when has the infamous Lucien Lachance care about someone like myself."

His features remained impassive, "As the Speaker of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, it is my responsibility to maintain the safety of its members. When I can be present of course."

Kai's mouth formed an 'O' and she rolled her eyes. She threw another log into the fire and poked at it a little with a longer stick. From behind, Kai heard a light sniffing sound followed by a warm breeze on her neck. She turned slightly and smiled as a black muzzle nuzzled her cheek.

"You've gotten off lucky. She doesn't normally like others." The Speaker said.

Kai glanced up to him and chuckled, "We've got along ever since we met. Especially when she kicked Aidan's hide."

Lucien never replied but beneath his hood, Kai saw something she thought she would never witness. A smile from the best Speaker of the Black Hand. As well as the most cold hearted.

A yawn escaped from the woman's lips and Lucien spoke up, "Get some rest. I will take first watch. I'll wake you in a few hours to switch."

Kai didn't argue with the man, she felt very exhausted. She moved away from the log and lay down on her bedroll. She flung the thin blanket over her and almost immediately she fell asleep. Normally falling into a deep sleep in the middle of the woods would be completely out of the question. But with another watching over the camp, a good sleep is at least possible.

-------------------------------

It didn't seem long before Kai felt a light pressure on her shoulder followed by a light shake. She was on her side and groaned, wishing to wave away the hand on her shoulder. Instead she sat up groggily, a long yawn escaping her lips.

"Wake me just before the sun rises." Replied Lucien and moved over to his own bedroll.

Kai sat for a few minutes, allowing her eyes to adjust being awake and to the darkness. She stretched and yawned again before rising. The air was rather chilly so she grabbed her cloak from her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kai glanced around, seeing Aidan and Shadowmere standing beside one another, their eyes closed but their ears flicked about searching for any foreign sounds.

Kai sat herself cross legged upon a flat boulder, facing the forest but her ears listening all around her. She stole a glance to the sky to locate the moon's position and figured out approximately the time.

"A few hours before sunset eh?" She muttered to herself and moved her gaze back to the forest.

For the next hour, to keep herself awake, Kai spent time repacking and preparing for the ride back. After everything, minus Lucien's bedroll, was repacked Kai situated herself back onto the same rock. She re wrapped the cloak around her and returned to watching the perimeter.

Shortly after, Shadowmere and Aidan's ears perked and they suddenly jerked their heads up. Kai frowned and quickly glanced to the horses. Her gaze followed ahead where they were looking into the forest. She focused ahead for some time and almost believed there to be nothing. However, movement quickly caught her attention.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Ahead was a group of six white clad figures. The same ones Lucien just told her about mere hours ago. She remained still as she watched the movement, From what she could make out, they did not know their location. But they were tracking them.

Kai first made sure they were not looking in her direction before she slowly rose from her position upon the boulder. Carefully she made her way over to Lucien's form and knelt beside his sleeping form. She bent low and very lightly shook his shoulder.

"Lucien, you need to wake." She whispered.

"Is it them?" He asked, his voice did not seem as if he was sleepy at all.

Kai guessed he wasn't sleeping as deeply as she did, "Yes. They have not detected us yet."

Kai stepped back as he rose, "Where?"

Kai glanced about quickly, returning her gaze to the spot where they were. However they were no longer there. She looked to the horses but they were looking slightly confused. She furrowed her brows but pointed in the direction she first saw them, "They were there but it seems they have hidden."

"They may know our location then. We must leave now but move silently." He said and rose.

As silently and swiftly as they could, they tacked the horses, securing the saddlebags and making sure nothing was left behind. Lucien scanned their surroundings quickly, listening for any sounds. Nothing reached his ears and he frowned. He did not like not knowing his enemies' positions, especially while being hunted.

"Do not mount yet. We will lead the horses for a short distance as fleeing in this could possibly injure them."

Kai nodded, her eyes constantly moving all around them and behind them as they began to walk through the forest. She walked behind Shadowmere and Lucien watching both them and her horse. Their steps were well trained, not even the horses stepped upon any ground debris. There was no sign of their enemies, making their situation all the more dangerous. They could strike at any moment and neither had any clue if they had been spotted or not. Lucien's sharp ears and eyes scanned the surrounding woods, but to his growing annoyance he saw, nor heard, a single indication.

Kai's heartbeat was all she heard as they walked quietly. She was beginning to feel anxious and wanted ever so to yell and scream for the white clad hunters to show themselves. But, for better judgment, she did not reveal their location. However, an answer to her thoughts shocked her more than anything.

Her senses seemed to remain focused and for a fleeting second, she heard a high pitched whistling sound. Kai spun herself to the right, turning so her back pushed against her startled stallion. Aidan sidestepped at his master's sudden jolt against him. He pinned his ears and neighed in confusion.

"Son of a bitch!" Kai swore angerly.

Lucien jerked around at the Assassin's sudden curse, his eyes falling instantly to a gash across her arm, warm blood slowly trickling down. His eyes then darted about, but he could not find the location of the enemy. He cursed under his breath and turned back to Kai.

"We must get out of here!" He said sharply.

Both Speaker and Assassin swiftly mounted their prancing horses. The high pitched sound of an arrow whistled narrowly passed Lucien's ear. He swore again, more frustrated that he could not see the enemies that rained their attacks upon them. Shadowmere needed very little urging to break into a swift gallop. Aidan followed closely behind, their riders careful to avoid protruding roots and any other debris that could cause the horses to fall.

Lucien and Kai maneuvered their mounts through the woods until finally their hooves stepped upon the smoother earth of the road. The horses did not need urging again to bolt forward into a swift gallop. Behind was nothing more than a cloud of dust.

"Stop!" Suddenly shouted a command from behind.

Both Lucien and Kai glanced behind them, their brows rising as a small group of mounted Imperial Soldiers fought for a brief moment to calm their startled mounts. The two assassins quickly urged their horses more, giving them their full head. Shadowmere and Aidan responded instantly and quickened their already furious pace. Their hooves barely seemed to touch the ground as they flew. The Soldier's mounts did not seem to keep the swift pace and slowly fell behind.

After a short time, speeding around a bend in the road covered by trees on either side, Lucien motioned to move off the road. Kai followed behind the Speaker, slowing their mounts as they entered the forest. Their pursuers may notice they left the road but to track in the thick brush was difficult for even the most experienced tracker. Their pace was slow, but quick. To navigate through the thick brush was hard, especially for the horses. They did not want their mounts to trip over a protruding root or step into a hole and break a leg.

With the quickened pace, the two arrived within Cheydinhal grounds as evening began to fall. They dismounted and retrieved the saddlebags. Lucien went over the the stablehand and asked him, with a little extra pay, to look after the horses. Normally it was their job to look after their own horses, just paid a little extra rent to keep their own paddock. Because of their current predicament, they were unable to spend the time leisurely looking after their mounts while being hunted.

The stablehand accepted with no argument. Kai whispered to her stallion to make sure he didn't attack the temporary caregiver. With a final pat she turned to Lucien as he was just placing his saddlebags over his shoulders. Beneath his hood she could see his cold eyes stare into the forests. She knew he was looking for them, to see if they followed. He could not tell and turned towards the entrance of the city. Kai followed behind, hoisting her own saddlebags over her shoulders. She placed them over her non-injured arm and despite that she was beginning to feel a small pain, although it was hardly anything. She chanced a quick look behind them again before they entered the city, but saw nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't like how this chapter came out. Rather boring and to me, somewhat poorly written. However, it is only a filler chapter. Mainly to allow me time to figure out what I want to do for later chapters. To begin something hopefully more interesting. Sorry people, this will hopefully not happen often lol. I will again, try to make the chapters longer as well, but not agonizingly so._

_Thank you for reading!_

---------------------------------------------------------

The Speaker and the Assassin moved swiftly and smoothly through the city of Cheydinhal. The Speaker's cold gaze constantly shifted around them, searching. Kai knew what he was searching for, and remained close behind him. They moved mainly behind the buildings, trying to stay off the streets. However, even then they received a few glances, Kai having almost forgotten about her cut arm, the blood dried and stained upon her cloak.

They approached the well ignored boarded up and run down building, looking almost like it were going to collapse one day. Lucien stepped behind the building and to a well. He glanced around again, his narrowing as he stood still. After a moment he opened the grate and gestured Kai to enter first. She did so without a word and stepped into the opening and climbed down the ladder below. Lucien followed directly behind, closing and locking the grate securely behind him.

Once the bottom was reached not far below, Kai stepped through the opening in the wall and stepped aside. She glanced behind her as Lucien stepped down and moved into the Sanctuary. Kai noticed right away that the Sanctuary was fairly busy, not empty like the day she left on her mission. Ocheeva and Vicente sat at a table in conversation beside the doors that led to the living quarters. A large Nord man, Ceriq Dotan, a Slayer and a member of the Brotherhood for not quite a year, was wandering to the training room. She spotted Teinaava sitting at a different table, as usual, enthralled within a text of some sort.

Lucien stepped directly to Vicente and Ocheeva's seated positions. Ceriq glanced to the Speaker and instantly glanced to Kai afterwards. He stopped in mid step, a frown casting across his features. Kai blinked, and knew she wouldn't get away without notice from the Nord. Ever since he had joined, he befriended Kai, and became like a big brother to her. He watched over her, and protected her. But only like a brother would. He was only three years older than herself.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then his gaze moved to her bloodied arm and she really knew she couldn't hide from this one, "Kai! Your arm!" He said loudly.

Kai cringed and wished she would hide now. The wound was nothing more than a small cut, nothing she would have worried about. Perhaps a bit of a cleaning and bandaging and it would be fine. But not according to Ceriq. Despite her skills as an assassin, knowing she would full well look after herself, he still felt the need to overlook everything.

Ceriq's loud, and rather booming voice, instantly got all who were within the main chamber of the Sanctuary to look in Kai's direction. Vicente rose from his seat and Ceriq quickly moved over to her. Kai only sighed and dropped her head in defeat. This time she wished she knew how to cast invisibility spells and disappear.

As the large man approached, Kai rolled her eyes, "Ceriq it's only a small cut. Relax already."

Ceriq grabbed ahold of her arm and pushed the cloak aside to inspect the wound. His look indicated he was not impressed, and only snorted. Ocheeva cleared her throat as she stood, "Let us move to my office."

She indicated towards all except her brother, Teinaava. The male Argonian hardly seemed to notice, being so concentrated upon the text within his claws. Everyone moved down the hall towards Ocheeva's chambers. Kai guessed the Argonian wanted them there not only for privacy, but she knew Ocheeva had a fairly well stocked medicine chest in her chambers as well.

Once the entered the fair sized room, although somewhat small for the five people that now stood within. Ocheeva closed the heavy doors behind her. Kai sat down at the small table to the left of entering the door. Vicente moved instantly to the medicine chest and removed a roll of bandages, a couple of cloths, some liquid and some salve. He placed them on the table beside Kai, waving the large Nord away. Despite that Vicente was indeed a vampire, Kai felt no concern with him treating her bloody wound. She knew he could control himself quite easily and not let something as insignificant as a small amount of blood turn him over.

As Kai removed her cloak and dumped her saddlebags to the side to allow Vicente to fully treat what she believed was only a small wound, nothing to fuss over as they were, she glanced over and noticed Lucien watching, his dark gaze clear through his covered facial features. Ocheeva turned and glanced to the Speaker after she took a seat on a crate by her bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

Lucien removed his gaze from the Assassin and looked to the Argonian. He had the full authority within the Sanctuary, but he wouldn't let the question go unanswered just for that reason, "We were attacked within the woods. Kai was keeping watch and found the white clad people wandering. I knew then they were hunting us." His eyes narrowed and the rage could be seen within.

"Damnit! They hid themselves ridiculously well. I could not find them as we fled." He snarled.

Kai's gaze moved from Ocheeva to Lucien, whom was now beginning to pace back and forth. His mind began reeling again, going through the events only a few hours ago. Kai could see the fury in his gaze.

"I don't understand. These people have something against the Brotherhood, this is clear. But how they know of us or who all the members are just doesn't make sense." Ocheeva answered calmly.

Lucien stopped his pacing, "I must go and speak what just passed with the other members of the Black Hand. Perhaps they could piece things together." Kai could see the doubt in his eyes quite clearly.

Ocheeva nodded, "Yes, they will want to know what happened."

Lucien nodded to the Argonian and Vicente and stepped forward to leave. As he moved to the doors his gaze caught those of Kai's and were locked for only a brief moment. She could see something in his gaze, but was unsure what. He broke the contact and opened the doors, exiting back into the Sanctuary and then back out into Cheydinhal. Kai blinked, confusion written over her features.

Vicente's voice suddenly startled her, "I understand you completed the mission without a problem?"

Kai shifted her gaze to the smiling vampire, wondering briefly if he could read the confusion that lurked in her eyes a second ago, "Yes, Rayus was rather simple to dispose of."

He nodded in approval, "I assumed as much. Your skill far exceeds his own, so removing him from this world should have been a simple task. I have your payment in my chambers."

"Kai, did you perchance see the faces of the men?" Asked Ocheeva.

Kai shook her head, "No, unfortunately I did not. They moved so quickly. I don't know if they already knew of our position or if they saw me rise but it was only for the briefest of moments. I woke Lucien and when I glanced back they were gone. It was only within at least ten minutes before they just attacked us. An arrow only just grazed my arm, another almost catching Lucien as well." She explained with a frown.

"They must have spies then. Somewhere in the city perhaps." Said Ceriq, speaking for the first time.

Vicente finished wrapping Kai's wound and began to clean up the dirty cloths. He looked to the Nord, "It is a possibility. How they know of us is very strange indeed. Although I know not if any of the other Sanctuaries know of this."

"Even If they don't, with Lucien informing them of the most recent attack, the other Speakers will inform their Sanctuaries throughout Cyrodiil." Answered Ocheeva.

Kai rose from her seat, "I'm going to head to bed for a few hours. Thank you Vicente for treating my tiny scratch." She smirked.

Vicente chuckled, "You are welcome child. Get some rest."

Kai nodded to Ocheeva and smiled to Ceriq, seeing the concerned look on the man's face. She exited out of the Argonian's chambers and made her way over to the door leading to the living quarters. She glanced to Teinaava's position to see him still reading the text. He rose his gaze from the text and smiled to the woman before returning his gaze to the text. Kai chuckled and moved into the living quarters.

The quarters were quiet, the only other form being Anya's and the young woman was sleeping soundly on one of the beds nearest the door. Not as soundly as Kai would have wanted though. For a woman, Anya snored quite loudly, to Kai's annoyance. She sighed and wanted ever so to hold close the girl's nose, but then again if she did that then the girl would never shut up and allow the Assassin her sleep. She approached her bed and dumped the saddlebags on the floor by her chest, not even bothering to unpack them. A wave of exhaustion washed over her and she flopped herself down upon her bed. She didn't even realize she had fallen alseep, still fully clothed.

----------------------------------------------------

At one point Kai swore she heard someone shuffling around close to her but never bothered to open her eyes, rather her body refusing her to. After what was probably a couple of hours more she finally forced herself to open her eyes. She lay still, listening all around her. She heard nothing, a nice change. Kai allowed her eyes to adjust before she sat up. She yawned and stretched, throwing back the covers rather lazily and swung her legs over.

Kai sat for a few minutes, staring at her belongings on the floor with a tired expression. Something seemed different. Her senses were instantly awake and she frowned. She remembered dropping her saddlebags on the ground, but never unpacked them. They weren't opened, but they had been moved. They were moved just barely an inch from the chest. Kai reached over and flung open the lid to her chest. Her eyes searched the contents within and a sudden fury swept over her.

Kai leapt to her feet and walked swiftly down the hall towards the main chambers, fury was clearly pulsing from her body. She stormed into the main chambers, her mind focused only on her mission ahead. Gogron was sitting with Ceriq and both glanced up at her.

"Hey Kai!" Said Gogron in his deep, booming voice.

But Kai didn't answer or acknowledge the large Orc. The two large men exchanged confused looks, watching her move with frightening purpose down the hall towards Ocheeva and Vicente's rooms. She stormed passed Ocheeva's room, receiving a strange look from the Argonian, and jumped down the stairs towards the vampire's chambers. She flew around the corner, her rage filled eyes falling upon her target.

Kai rose an accusing finger and pointed it directly at the Khajiit sitting in conversation with Vicente, "You!" Her voice was low but filled with a deadly ring.

Vicente knew the look in the woman's eyes and made to rise. M'raaj-Dar merely looked unabashed by her accusation, "Kai what...." Vicente began with confusion.

"Him! He stole from my alchemical herb collection again!" She snapped, her voice rising.

The Khajiit rose a brow, "All alchemical ingredients in this Sanctuary are for all to share Sister."

"No! Those were my personal ones! Ones I bought with my own money! You can use your own damned money to buy yours! I make special orders for mine or find them on my own!" Kai was shouting now.

"Kai you must calm yourself." Vicente attempted gently.

"I've had enough of this!" Kai shouted again, and turned on her heel, storming back out.

Vicente sighed and gave M'raaj-Dar a stern look. He quickly went after the enraged woman, "Kai hold on for a moment!" He called.

It wasn't until he was down in the living quarters before he caught up to her. She was rummaging around in her chest. He approached her apprehensively, "Don't go and be irrational now."

Kai whirled around, but not aggressively, not to him, "Irrational? Vicente that's the third time now! I have asked him nicely up until now, and he won't listen! I worked hard to obtain the ingredients that are so difficult to find and he just goes and picks through them like they're for all to share!" Her arms waved about.

"I know. You know how stubborn he is. I don't think he does it to irritate you Kai."

Kai barked a laugh, "Not to irritate me! Yeah right. That is exactly what he does. He damn well knows that they are mine and mine only. Maybe, just maybe if he asked me I would share. But instead he just goes and helps himself. I Can't take it anymore Vicente."

He smiled, "I understand child." But his expression changed, "You're not..."

"Yes I am." She knew exactly what he was thinking, "I'm not exactly leaving forever sort of thing. I am going to look for a place of my own here in Cheydinhal. I need the privacy. Perhaps then I will be able to focus better on my contracts and Alchemy studies. It's not like I would never be here, I would check in every day to see if there are any new contracts and to visit of course."

Kai thought he was going to object from the frown on his features. But then he smiled, "I will not stop you Kai. In fact I don't think I could if I tried."

Kai smiled now, "Thank you. If I do find a place I will have a few keys cut and only a certain few will have them."

"All right, well I guess I can forgive you then." The vampire teased, "But make sure you inform Ocheeva as well."

"I will." She replied, fully relieved that he wasn't angry or objective with her decision.

Vicente turned and headed back upstairs towards his own chambers once more. Kai hoped he would scold the damned Khajiit, but it mattered little. She knew M'raaj-Dar wouldn't care either way, so she would find a place regardless. Kai quickly changed into her street clothes and using the water basin at the corner of the living quarters, quickly washed her face and put her hair up neatly.

She buckled her swordbelt around her waist, and tied her coin purse to it on the opposite side of her sword. She wasn't concerned of the guards, as many people carried swords nowadays anyways. Without further hesitation Kai turned and stepped out of the living quarters and to the main room. Closing the door behind her she glanced to her left and wandered over to where Gogron and Ceriq still sat. They looked up to her with raised brows.

"Sorry Gogron, that I didn't greet you." Kai said rather sheepishly.

The Orc grinned, "We heard the shouting. The cat stealing from your collection again eh?"

"Yes." She answered darkly, "You know, if he just wouldn't do that then I would have no problems with him."

"Ah, you know how he is." Ceriq said.

Kai shrugged, "Anyways, I'm off. I've got some things I need to do around town." Her eyes sparkled at her words.

Ceriq knew right away she was up to something but didn't ask questions now. He just nodded and watched her leave. The two men returned to their conversation.

--------------------------------------------

Kai didn't even bother to use the ladder and jumped down the wells entrance, landing rather gracefully below. She quickly rose and stepped out into the main room. Her eyes scanned quickly before seeing Vicente's form sitting at a table in the right corner. She ran over excitedly, "Vicente I..."

Kai stopped quickly in her tracks as her eyes met those of the Speaker's, Lucien. Ocheeva sat with them as well, all clearly in a conversation from the looks she received, but not a private one or else they wouldn't be sitting within the main chamber. Lucien leaned back in his chair and rose a brow, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Er...." Kai felt her face flush in embarrassment from interrupting their conversation.

Lucien held out his hand to her palm up, getting a confused look from the Assassin. Kai blinked at his outstretched hand, "What?"

"Well, where's mine?" He asked smoothly, the smirk still on his lips.

It took a moment before she knew what he was talking about, but her brows furrowed and her eyes cast directly to the still silent vampire who seemed to be purposely ignoring her, "Vicente!"

Vicente turned to look to her, the obvious guilt look on his features, "I'm sorry Kai."

Both the Argonian and the Vampire immediately thought the two Imperials were going to break out in another of their regular arguments from the look of Kai's face as she returned her gaze to the Speaker. To their rather shock, Kai sighed in defeat and reached into a pouch, removing from it four keys. She grabbed a key and held it for a moment before placing it in Lucien's still outstretched hand.

He closed his hand around the key and placed it in one of the several pouches around his waist, "Thank you Aldiri." The smirk still remained.

Her face still burned, to her rather annoyance, but her voice still held strong. She pointed a finger at him, "You will knock before you enter. Just because I give you a key doesn't mean you can just wander on in."

He held up his hands, "Relax, I won't."

Kai searched his eyes, looking for the mischievous look, but saw nothing. But he always did hide them well. She turned her gaze to the now two rather confused looking Executioners. She handed them both a key, "I was going for something smaller but all they had was this larger house just down the road from here."

"I hope it was not too expensive." Asked Ocheeva.

Kai shrugged, "Not really. Besides I have been saving my contract money for some time now, unsure what to do with it other than purchase more ingredients, have my weapons repaired, or purchase rent and other stuff for Aidan. Now at least it has gone to something worth while. Besides, it can be used as a Safe House if it ever needs to. No one would ever suspect it to be inhabited by Dark Brotherhood members."

"That is very generous of you Kai, it will be remembered." Smiled the vampire, "When are you moving in?"

"I was hoping this evening. I'm going to find Ceriq to help me." Answered the Assassin.

"I see. Well then, I guess we will need to pay a visit after you have moved in comfortably."

Kai smiled, "Yes, that would be nice. Anyways, it's time I took my leave." She nodded to Ocheeva, Vicente and Lucien.

Kai wandered down to the living quarters and searched the room. She found her friend talking with Gogron again, and Teinaava. She approached them and smiled to the other two. She looked to Ceriq, "Ceriq may I request your assistance?"

The large Nord tilted his head curiously, "Of course, what is it?"

"Well, you see...I need you to help move my belongings."

"Move your belongings?"

Kai nodded, "Yes. I have purchased my own home, a little ways down the street from here."

The three looked shocked, especially Ceriq. She answered quickly, "I had to. I am tired of that Khajiit looting through my stuff. I need more privacy with my studies is all."

Kai expected an objection, but to her relief, none came. Instead the Nord and the Argonian smiled, but as per usual, the Orc grinned, "Good for you Kai! I'll have to stop by and visit one day!" Said the Orc.

Kai chuckled, "Everyone is welcome to, except the cat of course."

M'raaj-Dar was not present so she did not care. Ceriq rose, "I take it you wish to do it now?"

"If that isn't a problem. I don't have much, it should only be one trip."

Ceriq chuckled, "That isn't a problem."

"Thank you."

Gogron suddenly rose and swept Kai literally off of her feet in a huge Orc hug, "They grow up so fast."  
Kai felt her breath leave her lungs from the crushing hug. She thought her eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. Ceriq noticed her dilemma, "Er...Gogron, you might want to let her breathe."

Gogron quickly released Kai and placed her back on her feet. Kai allowed herself to breathe. The Orc barked a laugh, "Sorry about that Kai, I just don't know my own strength."

"It's okay Gogron." She answered, feeling the color come back to her face.

Kai turned and wandered to her sleeping area and began to gather all of her belongings. She placed all onto her bed, what little there was anyways, and began to pile all of her stuff into the saddlebags and her backpack. Ceriq grabbed his own bag and piled whatever else there was leftover into his bag. Any weapons, such as daggers or throwing knives she either put on herself and the rest in a bag. Ceriq effortlessly carried both his own bag and the bulging saddlebags. Kai felt rather guilty but the Nord was completely unaffected by the weight. Kai carried her own bag and whatever weapons she put on herself. Kai, with Ceriq in her tow, waved to the others and moved out into the main chambers again.

"Good luck child." Said the vampire as the two passed them.

"May the Night Mother be with you." Said also Ocheeva.

Kai laughed, "Geez, you guys make it sound like I'm leaving forever! I'll probably be here tomorrow."

Kai and Ceriq exited through the wells entrance, the Nord having no problem climbing with the heavy load. The sun was beginning to set as they exited the well, closing the grate and making sure it was securely locked behind them. They moved down the street quietly, ignoring the stares from the couple of guards that wandered passed. The approached the house only a couple of minutes later. Ceriq rose his brows in surprise. The place was much larger than he thought.

Kai reached into a pouch and removed a key, unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Ceriq followed and his eyes widened. The place was much bigger than he thought. The main room was quite large, a fireplace directly in the middle. To the left was a small table a chairs directly beside a staircase that led up to the second floor. The room was quite empty minus the few pieces of furniture on the floor. Another set of table and chairs was set infront of the fireplace.

"You can leave everything here if you want." Said Kai as she plopped her own bag down by the table by the fireplace.

Ceriq placed the things down rather carefully, still in awe of the large house, "Wow Kai, I didn't honestly think it would be this big."

Kai chuckled, "Neither did I to be honest. It's nice, I can expand my collections this way."

"What about the firewood?" He asked, looking to the fireplace.

Kai crossed her arms and looked to the large man, a brow raised, "What, you don't think I can haul firewood by myself?"

"That's not what I meant."

Kai rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Uh huh."

Ceriq looked to her with concern, "Are you sure you can do this alone?"

Kai sighed in exasperation, "Ceriq I am not a child. I know how to look after myself. If I didn't, then how the hell am I with the Dark Brotherhood."

He knew she was right, but his big brother instinct didn't want to believe it. He sighed, "I know."

Kai smiled, "Don't worry about me Ceriq. Like I told the others, it's not like I won't be down often."

She wandered to him and held out a key, "This is for you. You can come by whenever you like. Ocheeva, Vicente, and Lucien all have one too."

Ceriq rose his brows, "Lucien has one? You mean you two are getting along now?"

"In a sense, yes. Let's just say he rather made it clear that I was being childish and stupid. It brought me around, so now I wish to change my ways. Buying this house is the first step I think."

The large Nord smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Kai smiled in return, "I am too. Now, unlike Lucien, you don't need to knock before you enter. Don't worry I won't be wandering around my home naked. Even if alone in my own home I still find that strange."

Ceriq laughed loudly, "Good to know."

Ceriq unloaded Kai's contents onto the table and floor, emptying his bag so he could leave, "Well I will leave you to unpacking. When I stop by again, hopefully this place will look a little less empty." He teased with a grin.

Kai chuckled, "I will make sure of it. Thank you brother."

Ceriq, even with his large size unlike Gogron, hugged Kai gently, in a brotherly embrace. He ruffled her hair with a chuckle before he turned and left. Kai watched her good friend leave, and locked the door behind him. She stood for several moments, her gaze glancing about the room. With a sigh, she began work unpacking and organizing the house. Making things easier for herself she had purchased a few extra shelvings for both upstairs and downstairs, as well as storage space. Her first priority was building a fire, and then setting work setting up her Alchemy station.


	4. Chapter 4

_I promised a long chapter, but yet I post a short one. I apologize. For what I have planned next I figured that I wouldn't drag this one out and instead let it continue on to the next. Hopefully this one is still ok. Not quite as boring as the previous, but not that great either. However, an introduction to a new and important character of my creation, within this chapter. Keep an eye on this fellow hehe._

Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------  


The sun had already set, shrouding the land of Cyrodiil in shadows as darkness began to take over. Vision would be difficult for those accustomed more to light over darkness. Predators of the night took advantage of this switch over, one of the best times to begin a hunt.

This was also a time Kai loved most. She frequently ventured out to collect ingredients for alchemy study during this time. It wasn't so much as looking for plants only found during evening hours but because it was more peaceful, no one around to interrupt her. The plants were a tad bit more difficult to find, however, but that has never stopped her in the passed, nor now for that matter.

Aidan snorted lightly, his ears perked forward as he stepped lightly through the brush. Kai moved around the forest surrounding Cheydinhal, her eyes scanning the ground but her ears listened to all the sounds around her. She did not fear the creatures that stalked the woods at night. She was an accomplished swordsman, and her training within the Brotherhood allowed her to blend with scenery, be stealthy and know the difference between enemies she could beat and enemies she could not. The creatures that inhabited the forest was of no concern to her. However, if it were a little more menacing, such as a Minotaur or Orge, then perhaps things would be a little more challenging.

A glint of red caught her eye and Kai halted the stallion. Aidan pinned his ears then perked them again as the assassin dismounted and stepped forward into the brush. She pushed aside the shrubs as she approached what she believed she saw. With a triumphant grin Kai knelt and cupped a hand delicately around the flower of a Domica Redwort. This flower was not normally common around the Heartlands, but more around the West Weald. Her heart jumped at the thought of collecting the flower. Oh the poisons she could make.

Kai reached around and removed from her side a small dagger. She cut just below the flower, the razor sharp edge of the dagger hardly damaging the stem whatsoever. Kai removed two others that grew around one another, but that was all. To find even one was good enough. Kai moved to Aidan and opened a pouch attached to the saddle and placed the flowers delicately inside, a much safer place than upon herself. If she tripped or was attacked, then falling could crush the samples. There was a much slimmer chance of the stallion falling than herself.

Kai turned and glanced around again, moving further into the brush. She knelt down as she found a more common flower of Lavender. As she lowered the dagger to take a sample of sprig from the flower a very faint sound of movement caught her attention. The movement of her horse she knew, but this was different. Her senses went on alert and her hand instinctively moved to the hilt of her sword. She rose to her feet swiftly and her eyes darted around her, her lips pursed and her muscles tense.

Her emerald green eyes instantly found the source and her lip curled. Instant hatred filled her stomach and her hand tightened over the hilt of her sword. The figure, cloaked in black approached the woman, a dark grin over his lips.

"Dear Sister, there is no need for such actions." His voice was soothing, at least he was pretending to be. Kai did not waver.

"Seris. What the hell around you doing here?" She hissed, her hand never leaving the hilt.

The man cloaked in black moved out of the shadows, revealing himself to the Assassin. He was a tall man, a Dunmer. His skin and features blended well with his attire, being the Shrouded Armor but will a black cloak clipped to his shoulders. His hood was up, covering his face, but Kai knew what he looked like. His red eyes were so very obvious under his hood.

Seris Zether was a man Kai absolutely loathed the most. She hated his every being. Well more so than she used to feel about Lucien. His ways disgusted her. He was unlike many others. He preferred to have fun with his kill, and not the pleasurable kind. He liked to make them suffer, do grotesque things before he finally drained their life away. The thought made her shudder as she remembered all that was once told to her about his ways. Seris was the Silencer of the Speaker, Arquen. Arquen was another member she disliked, but not nearly as much as Seris. Arquen she just felt was irritating, the way the woman always looked down upon others. The Speaker also never hid the hatred she felt towards Lucien.

Seris stood before the Assassin with a sly, evil grin on his face, "I may have rules inside the Sanctuary dear Sister, but I have none outside. Am I not allowed free movement within the woods such as yourself?"

"Don't feed me that bull Seris. You are not here wandering about just for kicks. I ask again, what the hell are you doing here?" Kai growled, her anger rising.

His red eyes bore into her own, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Despite the smirk on his lips, she could see the deadly look in his eyes, "Watch yourself Aldiri. I outrank you, so therefore you need to watch your tongue. I am here because I feel like it. Besides, don't you like the company?"

"Not yours." Answered Kai, her tongue getting the better of her again.

Seris clicked his tongue and shook his head, "That tongue of yours will only get you in trouble Aldiri. Perhaps you need a lesson in ways you should not treat higher ranking members."

Kai followed his hand and felt her heart beating heavily against her chest. She was a well accomplished swordsman herself, but she wasn't so sure she would defend herself against an opponent such as Seris. He was malicious in the way he fought, quick and powerful. Sweat formed on her brow as he made to draw the longsword at his hip. His bloodlust eyes searched her, feeding off of her fear. She was well over her head.

There was the unmistakable ring of steel as a sword was being drawn. It was all so quick and Kai was sure Seris was going to impale her, giving her no chance of defending herself. But the flash of steel she thought was coming towards her was not at all. She felt a rush of wind and her vision was partly blocked by another black shrouded figure. She blinked in surprise, unsure of who this person was, taking her several moments to process what was going on. But it was the voice that brought her around.

Seris stood completely still, his sword only half drawn and his head lifted as the point of a blade sat just at his throat. His red eyes locked with the cold dark ones beneath the black hood of the newcomer.

"You never did choose your opponents well Zether." Lucien's low voice growled.

"I have made no bad choices. The Assassin does not know her place." Seris snarled.

"And you do not know yours." Lucien retorted, "To kill another member is against the rules of the Brotherhood. Unless you really wish to evoke the Wrath of Sithis of course."

Kai did not move, still surprised with Lucien's sudden appearance as he stood protectively infront of her, his sword point still at Seris' throat. She glanced from him to the Dunmer.

"Not kill. Oh no, I would never go so far for something as little as a punishment."

"If there was to be punishment then you would speak to the Speaker of the Sanctuary in which the member belonged to. Kai is under me, therefore you speak to me. You, nor Arquen, have no authority over the members under the Sanctuary I oversee." Lucien snapped back with a quick tongue.

"Then you should keep your members under control Lachance!" Seris spat.

Lucien pressed his blade closer to the Dunmer's throat, his eyes flashed dangerously, "My members are not wandering freely harassing others well away from their own region _Silencer_!" Lucien hissed Seris' rank with much emphasis.

The Dark Elf had no retort to Lucien. Lucien was a Speaker afterall, so Seris' tongue could get him into far more trouble. Kai was lucky enough to get away with nothing more than a quick snap the week ago on her previous contract.

Lucien removed his sword from Seris' throat, but kept it at his side, "Now begone Dunmer. If you have no business in Cheydinhal then leave this area."

The Dunmer had far more to say, if not then wish for actions rather than words. But, part of him was smart enough to know better. He shot a dangerous look towards the woman, his lips curling into a sneer, giving the same look to the Speaker before he turned and disappeared into the shadows. The air was silent, only insects and birds could be heard throughout the darkening forest.

"Did he touch you?" Lucien asked, his eyes still watching the shadows to be sure the Dark Elf was indeed gone.

"No." Answered Kai, her eyes downcast.

"You understand he has a point." He waited for a retort from her, as she always did when he lectured her.

"I know." She replied quietly.

Lucien felt a tinge of surprise. Perhaps she finally understood. He turned to face her now, his eyes searching her. He could sense she felt slightly embarrassed, probably mostly from him saving her. His lip twitched into a slight smirk.

Kai lifted her gaze to him, curiosity upon her feature,s "What were you doing around here?"

"The same as you. I stopped by because I needed to speak to you. As you were not home I went to the stables, noticed Aidan was not there, so I figured you were collecting samples." Her expression to this amused him, "I decided to do the same while I waited. I witnessed that damned Dark Elf slinking around in the woods and guessed he was searching for something."

Kai blinked, taken aback, "You stopped by to speak with me?"

She had a feeling Lucien was going to take to toying with her over his once constant lectures. He sheathed his sword finally and rose a brow, "Yes. If you are finished I would like to return."

Kai eyed the man suspiciously, but smirked, "All right. I have found a couple of samples in which I am pleased enough with." She knew he was a very accomplished alchemist himself, his poisons being the best seen thus far. His skill far exceeded her own.

Kai moved to Aidan, whom was standing where she left him not long beforehand. She reached into the pouch and removed the Redwort samples she had collected to show him. She saw his eyes brighten as he looked to the samples, knowing full well the type of poisons that could be made. She grinned.

Kai held out one of the flowers, "One only."

Lucien looked to her with a raised brow. He could demand all if he wanted. Instead he reached out with a gloved hand and took the single sample she held to him, "Only one." He responded.

Kai replaced the Redwort samples back into the pouch, as well as the Lavender sprigs that were still in her hand. They were a little squished as her hand had tightened around them with her encounter with Seris. However, that mattered little as they would be crushed anyways. Kai mounted the stallion and turned him, Shadowmere and Lucien joined them as they made their way back to the city.

It almost felt like deja-vu, except that this time they weren't being hunted. Once both arrived at the city, they placed their horses in the usual pen. Kai gave Aidan a quick rubdown before followed Lucien into Cheydinhal. They approached Kai's house with little glanced from the guards. Kai unlocked the door and stepped inside. The fire was still slightly crackling, making it so rebuilding the fire would be much easier. Kai placed the pouch of ingredients on the table and threw in a couple of logs into the fire.

Kai turned when she finished to see Lucien, for once, had his hood lowered, actually revealing his full features. He very seldom did this. It came as somewhat of a surprise to her and she had to shake her head. Thankfully the Speaker seemed too interested in something else to notice her surprised expression. Lucien glanced to the right where a desk with a mortar and pestle, retort, calcinator, and alembic all sat neatly atop. A few empty vials sat by the equipment, but no ingredients lay about. He guessed they were all within the numerous drawers. He was impressed.

Kai grabbed a pot and placed it over the fire. The water didn't take long to boil as she had it on there barely over an hour ago previously. She grabbed a bag and threw some herbs into a small mesh bag and threw it into the boiling water. As she let it steep she glanced to Lucien, whom was seated at a table infront of the fire, and held up a mug. He shook his head at her gesture. Kai knew exactly what he wanted, she could tell by the stressed look on his features.

Kai stepped over to a cupboard and opened it. She glanced around for a moment before removing a large bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy. She popped the cork and poured a generous amount into a goblet, replaced the cork on the bottle and placed the goblet on the table infront of the Speaker. Lucien did not object and instead took a long drought of the brandy. He said nothing until she was finished pouring herself her tea, his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. Kai knew right away it was something serious.

She sat down opposite from him, taking a light sip of the hot tea. She tilted her head, "So, what did you need to speak to me about."

Lucien was silent for several moments before he finally spoke, his eyes downcast to the liquid in the goblet, "My Silencer was killed last night on a contract." He said matter of factly, raising his gaze to meet hers. Her brows rose but she remained silent, "Obviously, I am in search of a new one to replace him."

Kai remembered his Silencer. A much too high strung Bosmer. He often got himself into trouble and just barely squeezed out of getting himself killed. He was quick though, which saved his life many times. Kai was unsure as to how he became a Silencer in the first place. Perhaps he was all that was there to take the position. She didn't know.

A small smirk appeared on the corners of his lips, "I am offering the position to you Aldiri."

Kai's eyes widened and she almost choked on her tea. _Me? A Silencer? _"Excuse me?"

Lucien leaned back in his chair, her expression amusing him, "Yes. However, I am not going to just give it to you. You need to do something for me first."

"Like what?" She asked somewhat suspiciously.

"In order for you to obtain this position successfully, I want you to finish the contract the previous Silencer began and failed to complete. Normally, before one becomes a Silencer their last contract is rather difficult. Seeing as your previous contract was normally for a mere Murderer to complete, I hardly consider that a final test."

Kai studied the Speaker, his words going over in her mind. She rose a brow, "All right. What is the failed contract."

Lucien took another swig of the brandy, "As you may know, Adamus Phillida was finally put to his death after his retirement. He was succeeded by another Imperial soldier, apparently his apprentice."

"Giovanni Civello." Kai said.

Lucien nodded, leaning forward again, his elbows on the table and his chin cupped in his hands that were clasped together, "Yes. After Phillida's death, so to speak, Giovanni vowed to uphold Adamus' endless and completely useless search to uncover the Dark Brotherhood. The contract is not to kill Giovanni, however. Instead he is to be given a warning." He smirked at this, "Civello has a son. His son is also within the Imperial Legion. His son is to be killed and his sword is to be brought to his father. In order to fully complete this mission, the sword _must _be placed on Civello's bed in his sleeping quarters. Consider it like a bonus."

Kai was silent for several minutes. She contemplated his offer. She did not know if anyone other than herself was qualified for the position, other than Vicente and Ocheeva. But neither wished to leave their posts. Perhaps M'raaj-Dar, but she didn't want to give the mangy cat the opportunity to jump ahead of her. Telaendril, the Bosmer archer, was too occupied with being Ocheeva's spy, and Teinaava probably didn't want to leave his sister either.

"I accept." She answered.

"Good. We leave tomorrow morning. Yes, I will be accompanying you. I will not interfere, but I will not tell if you I will be around while you complete the contract."

"Ha! You may not say you will, but I know you will. What is Giovanni's son's skill?" She asked, humor in her eyes.

"He is highly skilled with the sword. As with many Imperial Legion soldiers. He has been taught by a Master Swordsman. By whom I do not know. I believe he has some skill with the bow as well. The rest you will have to figure out yourself."

Kai paused to think some more. She continued, "Is he within the Imperial City as well?"

She didn't expect Lucien to answer this one, but he did, "Yes. But that is all."

Kai seemed satisfied, "That's fine. The rest I can handle myself."

Lucien downed the rest of the brandy, hardly minding the bitter taste that Kai herself rather disliked. She found it helped for pain however. He rose from his seat, "I will meet you at dawn at the stables."

Kai remained seated and watched him rise, "Then at dawn at the stables is where I will see you."

Lucien flipped his hood back over his head, and with a nod he stepped out the door, closing it lightly behind him. Kai watched the door, not really even paying an attention. She laughed lightly and rose to her feet. She moved to the desk containing all of her alchemy equipment and began working on creating some potions and poisons she planned to use on her contract.


End file.
